The Day Before Celestmas!
by BlackSpire
Summary: Twilight is in charge of planning Ponyville's Celestmas Party, promising to make it the "Best Celestmas Party Ever". But, she hits a few problems along the way. Can she really keep her promises? Or will Celestmas be ruined? Christmas themed one-shot fic!


**Well surprise to all my readers of my other fic 'A New Arrival!'! You didn't think I'd be writing something so soon, after I announce a hiatus huh? Well you're right. I really shouldn't be writing anything now. But, with it being Christmas Eve for some of you still and, with me forgetting to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I thought what better way to kill two birds with one stone, then by writing a one-shot fic especially for the holiday! :D So for all my readers, this is the last thing I've written before my hiatus, officially starts! As I type this it is 12:30 a.m. here (Yep, it's Christmas over here in the U.K. and I'm here in the middle of the night typing this intro thing for you guys to read.  
>For all those that are new to my fics. I've written the fic, so that you don't reallly need to understand anything that goes on in my other fic. But, again it would make more sense to you if you read 'A New Arrival!' as well to understand the OC's situation in this fic. <strong>

**So before, I let you read it, I'd like to give a fair warning. I literally wrote all of this in about 6 hours off the top of my head! So I personally, don't think it will be as good as some of the stuff in my other fic, as I was both rushing for a time deadline, and that the entire plot to this one-shot came to me as I wrote it. So please don't blame me. I myself feel I could do better, if given another day with it. Some parts of the fic came to me more vividly than others, and I'm pretty sure it will show in the way I describe stuff. So agian, I repeat this is not some of my best stuf I admit. But, I think it's still to a reasonable standard, hence, why I've chosen to post it up.**

**So without furher ado! I intoduce you to my My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Christmas themed one-shot: The Day Before Celestmas! And, I hope you do enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>It was the middle of a bone-chilling winter in Equestria. The entirety of the land held no wild animal or creature in sight, as they all lay in their warm, cosy burrows in hibernation the first rays of Spring arrived to awaken them from their restful slumber.<p>

One such example, of the silence that accompanied the lack of moving creatures was the Everfree Forest. The tall, overshadowing trees, and, the fear of what lurked within the dense canopy of the trees, above the heads of anyone that dared walk into the creepy wood, were all forgotten as the image of the ominous location was drastically changed by the snow that fell on the land. The once sinister atmosphere of the woods had changed overnight, as the snow covered everything into a white oblivion, leaving behind beautiful scenery, where everything was covered in a thick layer of crisp, fresh snow. The image could only be described as something straight out of a fairy tale. No animal was left out in the cold, leaving the snow untouched and, so preserving the immaculate and stunning setting.

Those animals unfortunate enough to not find a burrow to protect themselves from the cold icy fangs of the harsh winds that would have bitten them to death, were most likely lucky enough to be taken into the cottage that stood, on the edge of the Everfree Forest, where the shy and kind-hearted pegasus pony Fluttershy lived. Smoke meandering up into the clear blue sky from the tall chimney. The source, being a toasty fireplace that lay inside, providing a protective warmth for the animals to peacefully rest throughout the winter in. A lovely contrast to the frozen icicles that formed in the various nooks and crannies around the outside of the house, including on the birdhouses that were scattered across the immediate area around the cottage. This beautiful sight could be said for the rest of the outskirts of the small town of Ponyville.

However, if the outskirts were a beautiful sight to behold like a golden treasure chest, then the town of Ponyville would've been the hordes of treasure within that chest, that twinkled and lit up even the darkest of settings in the colours of all of it's luminescent and bedazzling jewels and other treasures.

A blanket of white covered the town of Ponyville, making the small town look like a magnificent winter wonderland from a distance. In contrast to the white haven that surrounded the small town. All of the main attractions of the town looking stunning in their new white and fluffy coatings, especially with the Sun causing the tiny crystals to sparkle, making the entire town look as if it were made of diamonds.

The orchard of 'Sweet Apple Acres' had no apples on it's trees, due to a successful Applebuck Season. Instead the trees were coated in their own white powder. Making the vast fields of apple trees, the Apple families own private miniature version of the Everfree Forest, which was again a beautiful sight to behold.

The Sugarcube Corner's gingerbread styled roof had gotten it's own sugary layer, making the confectionary house look sweeter than it already was. The two cupcakes stacked on top of one another that stood on the gingerbread roof, where Pinkie Pie lived, also getting their own thick layers of icing.

The Carousel Boutique looked like a miniature winter palace, with the snow having covered every the building completely. However, there were layers of snow that varied in thickness, which highlighted the subtle architectural styling's of the building. These subtle styling's made the building look even more glamorous, than it would've looked had the snow not been there to pick out the finer details.

The Town Library simply looked like a massive Celestmas tree. With powdered snow covering the leaves and sign board that lay stood outside next to the door, and the bark having a thick layer of frost over it making the tree from afar, appear to be just as white as the snow that surrounded it.

However, whilst, the outskirts of the town were filled with silence, the towns ponies were all moving about, busy preparing for the important event that was to happen today. Today was Celestmas Eve, and all the ponies in Ponyville were helping out to set up, for what was to be a Celestmas Party to remember. Twilight Sparkle was in charge of organizing the entire event due to her impeccable organizational skills, and, her successes with running past events like Winter Wrap Up. With such a dependable pony at the head of organizing the party, every pony thought that it would be one of the best Celestmas parties, Ponyville had ever had! No pony could see how there could be any problems with the running of the event, as the most suitable pony in the town was in charge of running it. But, they had no idea how wrong they were...

It was currently 10 o'clock in the morning in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle stood in the town square, dressed in her yellow boots, with a pink and white scarf wrapped around her neck. She was busy checking to see all the ponies busy doing their designated jobs. "O.K so we let's see how we're doing with preparations for the Celestmas Party." said Twilight, as she used her magic to carry a pencil and a clipboard which had a checklist on it.

She looked over to a group of ponies who were busy decorating the houses, lampposts and the rest of Ponyville, with Celestmas decorations.

"Celestmas decorations. Check." she said as she ticked that off the checklist, before looking elsewhere.

Seeing ponies taking their own Celestmas meals and refreshments into Sugarcube Corner, where they would be used for the Celestmas Feast later tonight. Until then they were being stored away temporarily.

"Celestmas Feast. Check." she said again before looking in another direction.

Another group of strong, burly stallions, Big Macintosh being in charge of the group, were carrying a number of wood-cutting tools and equipment. They were all heading towards the Everfree Forest.

"Big Celestmas Tree for the town square. Check." she said as she checked off the penultimate box. "And, last but not least 'The Flying Fillies' are set to come to Ponyville as the entertainment for the party, are expected to arrive at 7 o'clock this evening. So that's check. I still can't believe I manage to get such an A-List band to come and perform for us on Celestmas Eve!" she finished off as she ticked the final box.

"What about the presents?" shouted a shocked Pinkie Pie, who had appeared out of nowhere, she was wearing a blue scarf and wooly hat that appeared to come as a set.

"Waaah!" screamed Twilight, shocked at the sudden arrival of Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" scolded Twilight whilst, clutching her chest her hoof to make sure she hadn't suffered from a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, but you forgot about the presents! What kind of Celestmas Party would it be, if there are no presents!" said Pinkie again in shock at the thought of a Celestmas without any presents.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie. The Mayor went off to Canterlot last week, to pick up an order of toys and gifts. She should also be coming back later today."

"Oh...well in that case...This is going to be the best Celestmas Party EVER!" she said going back to the cheerful personality she always had.

"Yep, at the rate we're going we'll have everything ready before 6 o'clock!" said Twilight who was rather impressed at her efforts of finishing the work an hour early.

Just then, a yellow unicorn colt with a spikey red mane with orange streaks, and, caramel brown eyes came over to them dressed in a set of red and yellow scarf and wooly hat with black boots on.

He called out, "Hey Twilight, hey Pinkie Pie!"

"Hi there, Sunny." responded Twilight, whilst looking busy, as an excuse to ignore his presence.

"Hey Sunny! Are you ready for the best Celestmas Party ever?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Of course! I can't wait! Meanwhile, I was wondering seeing as I'm still relatively new here, what I could do to help out?"

"Well you should ask Twilight. She is the one giving jobs for everyone to do." Pinkie Pie said, before, both Sunny and her turned to face Twilight.

"Well uhm...the truth is...most, of the work...has already been taken care of...So...I can't think of anything for you to do at the moment...I'm sorry." finished off Twilight as she looked at the ground.

"Oh...well O.K. then I understand." he smiled weakly, obviously upset at the idea that he couldn't be of any help. However, just as soon as his face showed the first signs of sadness. It was instantly changed to a small smile, as if he had thought up an idea.

"Well I'll see you ladies, later tonight then?" he then asked.

"Yep we'll see you here at 7 o'clock." called out Pinkie Pie, whilst, Twilight simply nodded.

"O.K, see you then!" he said as he disappeared in a flash of light, having used a 'Teleportation' Spell.

_**At 3 p.m... **_

As the hours of the day moved on, the clock began to strike 3'o clock, signaling the start of the late afternoon. Problems had begun to arise in the plans that Twilight had made earlier that day.

"What do you mean we've run out of decorations!" yelled Twilight at the ponies who were meant to be decorating the town of Ponyville.

"Like I've said we've run out of Celestmas decoration to decorate the town with! We have to keep some for the big Celestmas Tree that will be in the town square." said Holly Dash who was in charge of the decoration team. She was a light pink unicorn pony, with yellow, blue and purple streaks in her hair. Her flank decorated with a Strawberry cutie mark.

Twilight groaned out loud, "What happened to last year's Celestmas decoration?"

"Half of them were destroyed in the Town Hall fire, a few months ago."

"And NO PONY thought to replace them?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Well...no." Holly responded hesitantly.

Twilight groaned as she decided on a new plan of action. No matter what happened she would make sure that this Celestmas, was still going to be the best Celestmas, Ponyville had ever had.

"O.K. I know you have worked really hard to put up the decorations we have. But, I'm going to have to ask you to take them down..." at this every pony in the group started to argue, before, Twilight finally, lost her patience:

"QUIET!" at this every pony stopped their complaining, fearing for what might happen to them if they uttered one more word, "Ahem, now I know you guys have spent the last 5 hours busy putting up the decorations. But, there is simply no way we can just keep them up, it wouldn't look right to have half of town decorated and the other half with no decorations at all! So what I'm suggesting is that we use the decorations in the Town Square, as that's where most of the celebrations are going to take place anyway. So no pony will really pay attention to the other parts of town not being decorated."

At this all the ponies had to agree, her plan didn't sound too bad. They had already put up some decorations in the town square. So all they would have to do was take down the ones not in the town square and decorate the town square even more with the added decorations.

"O.K. Twilight, we'll get to work on it right away!" said Holly, before, giving a nod to the other ponies and, they all ran to get the job done quickly, so that they'd get everything done on time before, the Celestmas party started.

"Phew, now that, that problem has been sorted out let's just hope that no other problems happen." Twilight said to herself.

However, she had no idea how unlucky she was going to be later, that evening.

_**At 10 p.m... **_

The Celestmas party was in full swing that evening. Holly and the rest of the ponies in charge of decorating the town, had managed to get all the decoration set up in the town square. It was a good decision on Twilight's part. The town square looked simply amazing, the buildings around the square was all lit up in an array of colours from all the Celestmas light that were used. But, the most prominent part of the town square was the tower-like pavilion that towered over the rest of the building in Ponyville. All of the tinsel, baubles and lights used to decorate made it seem as if it were a shining beacon of light, announcing to all of Equestria, that Ponyville was the place to be, to have a fantastic Celestmas.

The stallions led by Big Macintosh, had pulled through in delivering the Celestmas tree. It was meant to be reasonably big. But, the evergreen coniferous tree that they had brought back was unbelievably massive, towering at just over 50 meters in height. It being, just slightly shorter than the tower-like pavilion that it was set up next to. The tree was dazzling with the different strings of tinsel that were wrapped around it's branches, and leaves; gold, silver, red, blue, purple, white, and a whole array of other colours. Along, with the bits and baubles that decorated the tips of the sturdy leaves, some of which sparkled, under the Celestmas lights that shone throughout the entire square.

A long line of tables circled the Town Square, as they were all laid out with Celestmas treats, from specially decorated cupcakes, sandwiches, doughnuts, chocolates, lollipops and other savory treats. To a large number of apple baked goods, courtesy, of a rather large donation of food from the Apple Family.

This elaborate spread of food was topped off with an insanely big chocolate fountain that was large enough that 5 or 6 ponies could bath in it rather comfortably. It consisted of a statue of a unicorn standing on it hind legs, with it's fore legs in the air. It spouted out dark, milk and white melted chocolate from the tip of it's horn. All three types of chocolate, spiraled around the horn, before splitting up into three separate line, that proceeded to branch out until eventually the line ran all over the unicorn's body, effectively painting the entire unicorn in brown, dark brown and white. Before, finally, all the separate chocolate filled lines all grouped up into three different sections of the base that had been split into thirds. So that each type of chocolate filled up a third of the base, and was kept away from mixing with the other types of chocolate. Next to this extravagant chocolate fountain, was a table laid out with several packs of sticks with bowls of strawberries, marshmallows and other delectable treats that could be dipped into the fountain, to combine the two separate things into a creation of divine pleasure to the taste buds.

Finally, there were hundreds of Celestmas crackers, all filled cheesy Celestmas jokes, and small toys that kept the fillies and colts attentions busy for small periods of time.

However, despite all of this, Twilight was still frantic at how much of a disaster her plans had gotten into. She had gotten a message from the mail pony Derpy Hooves, formerly known as Ditzy Doo. The message from the Mayor had told her about how an avalanche has caused the road to block off the route from Canterlot to Ponyville, and, would take at the very least a couple of hours to be cleared out of the way, and, that was only if it didn't continue to snow. The last time she checked up on the weather over the area, the radio station had said that a blizzard was in the area. Meaning, that it could take a while before, the Mayor, or the Flying Fillies. But, what was more worrying was the fact that there were no presents to give every pony, and, the fillies and colts were starting to get restless, as they began to question their parents about where the presents were.

To add even further problems she had also gotten a message from 'The Flying Fillies' saying that they too were stuck in Canterlot, because of the avalanche. So the Celestmas entertainment hadn't arrived yet, and, there was only so much eating, drinking, and talking the ponies could do before, they too began to get restless and bored with no entertainment. Furthermore, no pony, not even Pinkie Pie, had thought to prepare any games or activities, as they all were told that there would be entertainment at the party itself.

The best Celestmas Party ever was turning to be...well, the worst Celestmas Party ever. No pony was having a good time. Not even, Pinkie Pie, who despite her best efforts to get the town of ponies to get into the Celestmas Spirit, was unsuccessful on so many attempts, that eventually, the party pony personality that normally exuberated off her, had completely drained from her, until she had lost the curly hair, that made her Pinkie Pie. This was replaced, by the straight, flat hair that signaled that normally, broody Pinkamena Diane Pie had decided to show her face at the party.

The situation seemed dire to Twilight, until, Sunny finally arrived to the party having arrived over 3 hours late, on his back was a guitar bag.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Twilight! I was really busy with...hey what's up with every pony?" asked Sunny now confused, as he looked around to see the majority of ponies just sitting around looking bored.

"Nothing's up. That's what! Oh Sunny! This entire party has been such a disaster! The entertainment and the Mayor, are both stuck in Canterlot, due to an avalanche. So with no entertainment, every pony here is bored out of their minds, and, even worst there are no presents, for any pony! This is the worst Celestmas Party ever! Even Pinkie's lost the will to party!" Twilight complained whilst, pointing at Pinkamena, "This is all, my fault! Everyone's Celestmas is ruined because of me!" she said, as tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh god Twilight, please don't cry!" Sunny began now concerned for his best friend, as she began to break down into tears, "Twilight, listen to me! It's not your fault that any of this has happened!"

When Twilight still refused to listen to him, he decided to spring the surprise, that he had prepared throughout the entire day, whilst, every pony was busy at work. Removing, the acoustic guitar from his bag and gripping it in his teeth, he made his way over to the pavilion and climbed up to the second floor, so that he could be seen by all the ponies in Ponyville.

Concentrating, some of his magic onto his throat, he began to speak, with his voice amplified by the magic, as if he were using a microphone. "Ponies of Ponyville, listen to me!" at this every ponies attention was on him, as they all looked up at the pavilion to face him.

A red-eyes Twilight looked up and thought **'What on Equestria, does that colt think he's doing?'**

"Come on every pony! This is meant to be a Celestmas Party! Where's all the happiness and joy gone?" Sunny boomed out, before picking up his guitar, and beginning to strum, as he started to sing:

**Ho-ho-ho **

**Shake up the happiness,**

**Wake up the happiness,**

**Shake up the happiness, **

**It's Celestmas time**…

Just after that word, Sunny let go of his guitar, letting it fall towards the ground.

'**Oh no!' **thought Twilight as she closed her eyes expecting to hear the guitar smashing into several pieces on the ground. However, what she didn't expect to hear the sounds of cheering from the other ponies. Opening her eyes to see what exactly happened, she herself was shocked at the sight in front of her.

The guitar had stopped it's descent towards the ground, as it simply stood there levitating in mid-air. Not only, that but the doors of the pavilion-tower burst open, as a number of instruments, began to float towards the guitar. As if, they were meeting a good old friend. There were drums, a keyboard, a bass guitar, and some bells just to name a few.

Looking up towards Sunny, she could see him using his magic to levitate all the instruments in the air, from his horn shining a bright red colour. However, suddenly his horn changed from the bright red to a sunny yellow colour, indicating that he was using a different spell. Now, all the instruments began to play themselves. To which he accompanied them, as he continued to sing.

**There's a story that I was told,**

**and I wanna tell the world before I get too old**

**I don't remember it, **

**so let's December it,**

**and reassemble it, oh yeah!**

By now every pony had gathered around the base of the pavilion to listen intently to the entertainment that Sunny was providing.

**Once upon a time in a town like this,**

**a little filly made a great big wish.**

Sunny pointed towards Twilight, as he said these lyrics. As people looked towards her due to him pointing to her, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

**To fill the world with happiness,**

**and be on Santa's magic list.**

**Shake it up, **

**shake up the happiness.**

**Wake it up,**

**wake up the happiness.**

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time. **

By this point Pinkie Pie had returned, to her normal partying self, and, had now gone up the pavilion and was standing next to Sunny as she yelled, "Sing with us every pony!" Rallying the crowd, as they too began to sing along to the chorus of the song.

**Shake it up,**

**shake up the happiness.**

**Wake it up,**

**wake up the happiness.**

**C'mon ya'll,**

**it's Celestmas time **

Now, happy with the response he got from the citizens of Ponyville. He sang almost to himself.

**Ho-ho-ho,**

**ho-ho-ho, **

**it's Celestmas time! **

**At the same time miles away,**

**A little colt made a wish that day.**

He sang these lyrics whilst, pointing to himself.

**That the world would be ok,**

**and Santa Claus would hear him say,**

'**I got dreams and I got love, **

**I got my feet on the ground and family above.**

**Can you send some happiness with my best**

**To the rest of the people of the East and the West? And,**

**Maybe every once in a while, you'll**

**give my grandma, a reason to smile.**

**Tis the season to smile**

**It's cold but we'll be freezin' in style.**

**And, let me meet a girl one day that,**

**wants to spread some love this way.**

He said these words. Whilst again pointing towards Twilight, whose blush only became a deeper red, which only caused Sunny to chuckle at her reaction, as he continued to sing.

**We can let our souls run free and, **

**she can open some happiness with me.' **

"Every pony now!" Sunny yelled as he began to wave his fore legs side to side, whilst singing the chorus, to which every pony in Ponyville, shortly, followed waving their fore legs in time with his own whilst, joining in with the chorus.

**Shake it up,**

**shake up the happiness**

**Wake it up,**

**wake up the happiness**

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time**

**Shake it up,**

**shake up the happiness**

**Wake it up,**

**wake up the happiness**

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time **

Thevolume of the instruments lowered, as Sunny began to sing the bridge of the song.

**I know you're out there,**

**I hear your reindeer**

**I see the snow where**

**your boots have been**

**I'm gonna show them,**

**Some day we'll know then**

**Then love will grow and,**

**believe again. **

At those, last two words of the bridge Princess Celestia's chariot flew over the pavilion of Ponyville, carrying Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, 'The Flying Fillies' and, the Mayor who was dressed up in a Santa outfit, with a several huge sacks filled to the brim with presents. However, no other pony paid much attention to their arrival; as they were all too busy enjoying the song. As they, all began to wave the fore-legs side to side and sing the chorus in glorious harmony.

**Shake it up, shake it up **

**shake up the happiness **

**Wake it up, **

**wake up the happiness **

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time **

**Shake it up, **

**shake up the happiness **

**Wake it up, **

**wake up the happiness **

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time **

**Ho-ho-ho, **

**ho-ho-ho, **

**it's Celestmas time!**

Now Sunny felt that his job of raising the Celestmas Spirit of the Party was finally done, he felt that he could let the crowd sing the chorus, whilst adding his own little 'Ho-ho-ho's' in.

**(Ho-ho-ho,) **

**Shake it up, **

**shake up the happiness **

**(Ho-ho-ho)**

**Wake it up, **

**wake up the happiness **

**(Ho-ho-ho)**

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time **

**(Ho-ho-ho,) **

**Shake it up, **

**shake up the happiness **

**(Ho-ho-ho)**

**Wake it up, **

**wake up the happiness **

**(Ho-ho-ho)**

**C'mon ya'll, **

**it's Celestmas time **

Now that the song was coming to it's conclusion, he could begin to feel the strain of using all that magic at the same time, for such a long period of time, begin to take effect on him. So he quickly, finished off the last four lines of the song.

**Ho-ho-ho, **

**ho-ho-ho, **

**ho-ho-ho,**

**it's Celestmas time!**

As the music stopped, the entire town of Ponyville, roared in applause over the wonderful song that Sunny had just played, for all of them. Meanwhile, Sunny now completely exhausted, had to sit down and, refuse the constant nagging from Pinkie Pie to do an encore.

_**At 11:59 p.m.**_

Ponyville's best ever Celestmas Party had been successful. Both, Princess Celestia and her sister flying over to Ponyville, to visit Princess Celestia's most faithful student for Celestmas. They had happened to run into both 'The Flying Fillies' and the Mayor, and had generously, offered to give them a lift to Ponyville.

With, 'The Flying Fillies' keeping the crowds entertained and the presents having finally, arrived to be given out to all the ponies of Ponyville. Every pony, now looked up at the pavilion clock as they counted down the seconds in unison, "FIVE, FOUR,THREE, TWO, ONE, MERRY CELESTMAS EVERY PONY!"

Meanwhile, whilst, the partying continued, Sunny and Twilight were both sitting next to each other in a corner, watching the other ponies continue to party from afar.

"You know Sunny, if it weren't for your performance today. I'm sure that this entire party would've been a disaster!"

"Oh come now Twilight! You saw that the Princesses were came in a couple of minutes after I started. So your party would've been fine!"

"No it wouldn't of Sunny! You got the crowd to remember the true Celestmas Spirit! That's something that no pony but you, could've possibly done, and, I don't know how I could ever repay you?"

"Well you could start by giving me a kiss?" he said with a cheeky wink.

"S-Sunny we're not going out anymore! How could you ask me to-" Twilight began.

"Mistletoe." Sunny simply stated, as he pointed above their head, where indeed a bunch of mistletoe was hanging above their heads.

"Uhm…well…I…" she began to stutter, whilst a pink hue began to pain her cheeks before, she said, "Alright then."

The two closed their eyes, and began to move their heads ever so slowly towards one another. However, Pinkie Pie chose that moment to jump in between the two. So that both Sunny and Twilight were kissing Pinkie Pie on both cheeks.

"Whatcha guys doing?" she asked innocently.

"PINKIE PIE!" the both yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the ending! :D I really hope that you all give me some reviews, for both this one-shot, and my other fic! That's all I ask of you guys this Christmas! :) So please make my Christmas wish come true and please review! So I guess I'll be off to bed, But, before I go I just want to wish all of you people on a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year as well! ^_^ BlackSpire signing out! <strong>


End file.
